


Reincarnated Into The Fireman Sam World

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Kudos: 1





	1. I die and I get reborn.

It's 1:00 pm on Friday May the 10th 2024.  
I exited my house after unlocking my front door and I walked over to the mailbox to get the mail.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
A car came out of nowhere and it hit me.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
I died from the injuries from the car hitting me at my house and I woke up in a new place.   
One minute later I saw God and I knew what had happened.  
Four minutes later God and I stopped chatting with each other.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
God turned me into a baby with his power and he put me into Bronwyn Jones's stomach.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Bronwyn Jones gives birth to me and she didn't know about her pregnancy.

It's 6:50 am on Friday March the 7th 2025.  
Bronwyn Jones woke up in her bedroom and she got dressed.  
It's 7:00 am.  
Fifty five minutes later.  
It's 7:55 am.  
Bronwyn gave birth to me and she didn't know about her pregnancy.  
Nurse Helen Flood was really surprised and she didn't know what to do.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
My four family members are fast asleep in their beds and I'm wide awake in the crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. I meet Uncle Sam for the 1st time and I meet the firefighters.

Nine months later.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday December the 12th 2025.  
I woke up in my crib and I saw my sister Sarah.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.   
I'm wearing my red onesie and I've got a clean diaper on my bottom.  
Sarah and James are wearing their snow clothes.  
School is cancelled and they're really happy.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three minutes later the heater in our living room stopped working and a fire broke out.   
Two minutes later Charlie,Bronwyn and Sarah stopped chatting with each other.  
It's 8:05 am.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Sam and his four friends arrived.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
The fire is out and Fireman Sam is holding me in his arms.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. I celebrate Christmas with my new family and I get my Starter Pokemon.

Nine months later.  
It's 7:30 pm on Sunday December the 21st 2026.  
We're in the park and we're waiting for Santa Claus to arrive.  
I'm a nine month old baby and I'm a genius.  
I learned how to talk at one month old and I learned how to walk at six months old.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 pm.  
Santa Claus arrived and he got out of the sleigh.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 8:20 pm.  
Everyone has a present and they're really happy.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
Santa left and he went home.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. We meet some Pokemon Trainers and I stop the Team Rocket Trio.

Two years later.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday March the 8th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.  
It's 7:10 am.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
We're at the Mountain Rescue Center and we're watching the firefighters.  
Derek,Hannah,James,Lily,Mandy,Norman and Sarah are playing tag.  
Ariel,Ethan,Gabriella,Jeremy,Laura and I are playing in the sandbox.   
One hour and fifty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
All ten Pokemon Trainers woke up and they looked around.  
Ash,Gladion,Hau,Kiawe and Sophocles.  
Acerola,Lana,Lillie,Mallow and Mina.  
James,Jessie and Meowth are trapped on Pontypandy Island.  
Lana has Mareanie and Mina has Mimikyu.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my crib.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 9th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my orange outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
Sam and his friends had Pokemon battles earlier.  
Sam lost in two battles and he won in his two battles.  
Arnold,Ellie,Elvis and Penny were really jealous.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. I get my kwami and I learn about my superpower.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday March the 10th 2027.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my purple outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
Sam got a Shiny female Fennekin and he nicknamed the little one Ruby.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one wide awake.  
At 4:30 pm I got my kwami Pokey and I hid it in my dresser.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Our dad and mom leave for a two week vacation in France.

Two years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday March the 8th 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:00 am.   
Our dad and mom are inside of the airport waiting for a flight.  
Sam our uncle is taking care of Sarah,James and me.  
One hour later.   
It's 9:00 am.  
God brought my eight pets and he left.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone is fast asleep in their tents and I'm the only one awake.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bag.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Friday March the 9th 2029.  
I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I got told by the doctor to take it easy for a while.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. My old dad and I make up with each other.

Twelve days later.   
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday March the 21st 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my light orange outfit.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
At 9:00 am my old dad apologized and I accepted it.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Our parents come home and we get some exciting news.

Two days later.   
It's 7:00 am on Friday March the 23rd 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my light orange outfit.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
At 1:30 pm our parents came home and we hugged them.   
At 6:35 pm our dad and mom told us that they're having another baby.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Ellie and Penny reveal their baby's gender.

One month later.   
It's 7:00 am on Monday April the 23rd 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray outfit.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
At 10:00 am Ellie and Penny revealed their baby's gender.   
Ellie is having a girl and Penny is having a boy.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. We move into our new house and we get ready to welcome our new baby.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday April the 24th 2029.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my gray outfit.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and I'm the only one awake.  
At 11:00 am we moved into our new house and everything is unpacked.  
Five bedrooms and five full bathrooms.   
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. I celebrate my tenth birthday and I leave on my journey.

Six years later.   
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday March the 7th 2035.  
We had a baby girl and she was named Lyra by her big sister which is me.  
Sarah and James are almost sixteen.  
Lyra is almost five and a half.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my red outfit.   
It's 7:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Everyone in the village is fast asleep and so are the pets.  
Lyra and I are in the Pokemon World.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Gladion and I get married.

Eight years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2043.  
I'm eighteen years old and Gladion is thirty one years old.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Gladion and I got married.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
At 4:30 pm Gladion and I started our family.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Gladion and I send our first born daughter out on her journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2053.  
I'm twenty eight years old and Gladion is forty one years old.  
Gladion and I had twelve children together.  
Ten year old Lani Rose and six year old fraternal triplet Zachary Morgan.  
Eight year old identical twin girls Melody Susanne and Stephanie Lynne.  
Six year old identical twin boys Alexander Michael and Benjamin Thomas.  
Four year old identical twin boys Logan Daniel and Lucas Henry.  
Four year old identical twin girls Daisy Florence and Delilah Louise.  
Two year old fraternal twins Aiden Jacob and Brianna Elizabeth.  
Four hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Lani left on her journey and she's got the walking cane.  
Lani lost the hearing and eyesight at two years old after she got sick.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Gladion and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her siblings miss Lani.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
